


Течение

by Ellaahn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humility, Reflection, размышления и немного буддизма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaahn/pseuds/Ellaahn
Summary: Плыть по течению или бороться с ним?
Kudos: 2





	Течение

_  
Слабость велика, сила ничтожна. Когда человек рождается он слаб и гибок, когда он умирает, то крепок и черств. Когда дерево произрастает, оно гибко и нежно, когда сухо и жестко, оно умирает.  
Лао-Цзы  
_  
\- Мальчик - Избранный! Это несомненно! Уровень мидихлориан в крови…  
Квай-Гон горячо и жарко доказывал свою точку зрения, пытаясь повлиять на тех двоих, чьё мнение имело несомненный вес, пересиливающий решение всего Совета. И если Мейс Винду выглядел непреклонно, то второй магистр казался вовсе отсутствующим, как будто его не интересовало ничего из происходящего в комнате.   
\- Магистр Йода! – попытался достучаться до него мастер Квай-Гон.  
\- Не слышал я пока ничего нового, чего не говорилось бы в Зале Совета.  
\- Магистр! Но он Избранный!  
\- Что есть Избранный, мастер Джин?  
\- Это… это тот, кто принесёт равновесие, дитя Силы, - несколько недоуменно ответил Джинн, смущённый таким детским вопросом  
\- Согласен ты с ним, магистр Винду?   
\- Избранный, это тот, кто склонит Силу на свою сторону. Непредсказуемый. Неудобный враг, неудобный союзник, - чётко и резко ответил Мейс, не признавая полутонов, как в схватках, так и в мирной жизни.  
«И лучше бы поскорее от него избавиться, поскольку приручить не получится» - осталось непроизнесённым.  
\- Равновесие… Избранный… Слова расплывчаты, многое скрывают…  
Если бы не похвальная джедайская выучка оба мастера скривились бы, как будто проглотили что-то кислое. А так ничего – и мускулом не дрогнули. Даже головами умудрённо покивать смогли. Правда в глазах разлилась тоска пополам со смирением. Однако, вместо ожидаемой лекции, магистр Йода ограничился тем, что неразборчиво хмыкнул и снова погрузился в размышления.  
«Сила… Сила подобно гладкому озеру. И каждый, каждый! способный управлять Силой, направляя её на исполнение своих желаний, оставляет рябь на поверхности озера. Сильную или слабую, но рябь. А равновесие достигается лишь тогда, когда поверхность озера неподвижна. Означает ли это, что вскоре не останется никого, кто способен бы был потревожить Силу? И смогу ли я выбрать между велением Вселенной и делом всей моей жизни? Должен ли я просто смотреть, как погибает всё, за что миллионы существ боролись и погибали?»  
\- Не буду учить его я.   
\- Но я …  
\- Ты слышал решение моё.  
\- Он не отступится, - бросил в пустоту магистр Винду, когда за мастером Квай-Гон Джинном закрылась дверь, - не отступится и погубит и себя, и мальчишку.  
\- Знаю.  
«И себя погубит, и мальчишку. И весь привычный мир в придачу».  
Винду уже давно ушёл, а магистр Йоду все ещё сидел в комнате, в одиночестве перебирая возможные варианты действий.   
Должно ли противиться Силе? И если да, то как долго он сможет сдерживать плотину, и что последует за тем, как последний бастион рухнет? Отойти в сторону и не мешать? Растягивать агонию на столетие или закончить все одним пропущенным смертельным ударом?   
И наступит ли то будущее?  
Должен ли он? Сможет ли он?  
Казалось, что картины будущего давно обкатаны его разумом до состояния морской гальки – округлой, гладкой, не ранящей голую ступню.   
\- Должен благодарить я тебя, Темная Сторона, что взгляд мой туманишь, да. Тяжело было бы смерть видеть друзей своих.  
Он знал, что не увидит конца будущих перемен – не потому, что не может, а потому, что уходить надо вовремя. Все сильные уйдут в небытие, а потом и в забвение. Старое должно умереть, освободив место новому. Это жизнь. Это течение Силы.   
\- Эпоха заканчивается… - смирился магистр.


End file.
